the_lonelyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crumpled thoughts
When I heard that you are depressed, I was like "oh hell, what now". You know, I usually think that the only reason you get hurt is the war. But... thank you for writing your last page. Really, thank you for opening to us. It helped me to understand how blind I was upon you. I thought that you have no more problems than this war and dishonesty in your family. But hell, I didn't know so much. I was so blind. If I could help you in real life, I would do my best. Sadly, we are too far away from each other so I can help you only with words, but... I hope it will help you a bit. You know, I am not a psychologist or a good mental healer, but let me try. Please, always feel free to tell me your problems, the things that make you cry. Don't hoard them inside your soul. Don't hold the trash inside your heart. One day it will finally eat you. But hell, you know that much better than me I 'will '''listen. I '''will '''understand and feel bad for you. Maybe I will even be able to help you. Do you remember when you said that my voice helps you to calm down? I was reading "April" to you and was near to cry in the end. But your words warmed me up. They really did. They made me smile. Every compliment from you, even the smallest, makes me happy. After my sister, you are the only one I can rely on in this army. You are the one I can tell all of my secrets. And I do. Do you remember my confessions to you? You know, I could never tell anyone. I trust you the most I can. You may not remember, but I remember. When I said to Eo "if you just want to torture someone, take me", I was fully serious. I knew he wants to torture you and I wanted him to torture me so you could be in safety. You were the first one to greet me there. You are the one I feel comfortable to be around. You are the one I am holding to. I can truly say that you are my best friend. Did you notice that I make you first in every maker and only then I make myself? I am adored of you, I have told you that not the single time. I am adored of your appearance. Of your pale-white skin. Of your golden-blond hair. Of your blue eyes. Of your figure. Of your personality. Of your voice. Of everything of you. And I am angry and confused because someone got you to think that your body is not beautiful. ''It is beautiful, believe me. I am honest right now. You make me feel the light inside when I am lost in the dark. You are my guardian, the one who always listens to me. So let me be the one to you. I am also trying to be the one, but please, know that I care. I care because you are my real friend. Please, princess, be confident. Being different is okay. And if your stupid classmates are bullying you, just remember - they are weaker than you. Maybe not physically, but morally. They wouldn't go through what you have been through. They wouldn't be able to lead an army of different persons, they wouldn't be able to unite them and make them work together. And you are able. You are better. I just hope that this post will make you happy, even if just a bit. You don't know how much you do to me just being nearby me. It makes me more confident. I hope that I can make you happier too. Please, dear princess, stay confident.